winxfandomcom-20200222-history
DuArt Film and Video
DuArt Film & Video is an American film and recording studio in New York City which produces the English dub for Season 1 of World of Winx in association with 3Beep. Overview DuArt has been involved with a number of films over its history, such as Dirty Dancing, The Cider House Rules and Forrest Gump, pioneering in a number of film making technologies. Founder Al Young built one of the earliest continuous 35-millimeter processing machines in 1927, DuArt processed the first film in Eastmancolor negative in 1950, and DuArt also worked with CBS on EVR consumer video-player-based special-motion film in 1966. In 1979, DuArt was presented with an Academy Award for Technical Achievement for their development of the Frame-Count cueing system. During the 1980s, the lab became an industry leader in Super-16mm blow-ups, enabling independent filmmakers the opportunity to compete in the theatrical marketplace with low-budgeted films. In 2000, owner and Chairman Irwin Young was awarded the Gordon E. Sawyer Award by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences for technological contributions to the motion picture industry. They recently opened their doors for anime dubbing, original animation, and commercials, with clients including 4Kids Entertainment, AnimeWho, Pokémon International, Accel Animation, J. Kyle's Korner Entertainment and Mondo Media. Their notable works include Pokémon (the eleventh season and all seasons afterward), Joe vs Joe and It's All Elementary (a new upcoming claymation television series created by J. Kyle Manzay). Involvement with Winx Club The Winx Club English voice cast was relocated to DuArt in 2014, replacing Atlas Oceanic's Hollywood-based voices, which recorded up through season 6. This was done as a cost-cutting and time-saving measure: at the time, Rainbow was undergoing a significant financial loss due to the box-office failure of its film Gladiators of Rome.Rainbow's next steps The CGI-animated segments from seasons 5-6 and Atlas' Hollywood voice cast were deemed too expensive to continue using for season 7, so Rainbow and Viacom (the American company that co-owns Rainbow) chose DuArt's English cast as a lower-cost replacement. Conveniently, DuArt is located just minutes from the headquarters of Viacom. Unlike the previous two seasons, which were mainly animated to match the Atlas Oceanic voices,Interview with Atlas cast DuArt's voices were added in after the animation was finished. Production List Anime *''Ikki Tousen'' (Seasons 3 - 4) *''Pokémon'' (Seasons 11+) **''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' **''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' **''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' **''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' **''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom'' **''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' **''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' *''Joe vs Joe'' Animation Titles *It's All Elementary *South India Fables *Three Musketeers *Raju the Rickshaw *Shaktimaan: The Animation *Shockdeva *Hardboiled *Winx Club (Season 7) *Regal Academy *World of Winx (Season 1) Video Games *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond Seasons Dubbed *Season 7 (2015 - 2016) *World of Winx (Season 1) (2016) References Category:Winx Club Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:Television Category:Real life Category:Media Category:Dubbing Studios Category:Dubbings